


baby i'll be yours (just for the night)

by ofsjeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion Designer Minghao, M/M, Model Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsjeon/pseuds/ofsjeon
Summary: The fame and fortune of the model industry isn't the glitz and glam it's made out to be when you're backstage.





	baby i'll be yours (just for the night)

**Author's Note:**

> a concept i’ve been wanting to write since the creation of man. pls enjoy if you can.

Although the lights were dim all around him, he had to learn to get used to the flash of each bulb on the cameras pointed towards him as he strutted— chin held high, back straight, arms swinging, eyes forward, face neutral— no trace of the commotion backstage allowed anywhere in his stance. They were told the attention will always be on the clothes, never on the model; that was a lie of course. The names written on the tags sewn to the collar of each shirt he’s modeled and stitched on the pockets of every pair of jeans he’s worn also had his name written out in the thread.

His appearances on the runway were always no more than 5 minutes, and yet each ticking of the clock and shutter of cameras brought him more offers to photo shoots, filming, and catwalks to stride on.

When the lights fade to black he changes out of one name brand outfit into another. His shoes, his tux, and his wristwatch remind him that his job on the runway wasn’t finished quite yet. The only difference when he steps out of the car and makes his way in the after party is his smile when he pretends not to notice all the cameras flashing in the night.

He walks into a sea of blue flashing from every direction, and as he continues to walk past greetings and flashing cameras, the lights around him shifts to a soft purple— his vision a contrast to his hearing.

From backstage to the after party, if felt as though he simply left one place of commotion into another. The same amount of dim lighting and bass bounced against the walls and between the mass groups of people, the same gossip liked to get passed around like the champagne.

And of course, it would be completely unlike him to blend in with the crowd and join in on the fun.

It was easy to walk into a conversation with a glass of champagne in your hands and smile on your face, making it seem as if you cared about anything anyone had to say. Your friend was anyone who had a penny to their name and flashing camera on their back. Anything beyond that, no one bothered to get close to.

The party continued to be a gossiping circle for him until the sight of the bar caught his eye. Any other party and he could wait a few more minutes to get a real drink, one with more kick in it, but it’s not one of those nights. Tonight the bar acts as bait and Mingyu was dressed to lure in a very special prey.

Apparently all that he needed was a glass of scotch in front of him with a couple buttons from the top of his shirt popped open and he’s got that someone hooked and reeled in.

“Nice bumping into you here.”

When he looks to his side, he sees flaming red hair poorly covering up an ear crowded with piercings, and if he looks close enough, he can see a tattoo crawling down to the nape of his neck.

He scoffs, a smirk hiding behind his glass of whiskey.

“I hardly think an after party to your own fashion show would be the most surprising place to run into a model who was in it."

He smiles beside him and it’s truly a sight for sore eyes.

“I saw you up there tonight.” He says, waving to a bartender and paying for a glass of whiskey. “You looked good in my shirt.”

“Don’t let your head get too big, Minghao.” He puts down the glass and scoots closer. “I still work with plenty of other guys.” With the both of them, they’re no longer talking about professional business between fashion designers or models.

“Hm, and yet somehow,” Minghao looks amused, his hands teasing along the lines of the blazer in front of him. “You always end up coming back to me.”

He wants to laugh, but that means breaking an image in front of a one man audience that’s worth more than any other camera could see.

“That’s because you ask.”

Minghao’s smirk is filled with sin, especially when he leans in with his lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he whispered. “Then how about I ask to see you around the back, Mingyu.”

And with that, Mingyu watched Minghao slip into the crowd and disappear; nothing left but the phantom his lips from the quick peck he was able to give on his cheek, so quick if it was anyone but Minghao, Mingyu wouldn’t have been able to catch it.

“If you don’t want your little affair to be known, I’d be a little more careful if I were you.”

Mingyu hears a familiar voice come up to stand right beside him and he turns to a head of blonde bright enough to act as a halo, matching the soft features on a face far too attractive to be considered a human on earth. It was perfect for the catwalk.

“I don’t see why you need to worry about me, Jeonghan, when you’ve got your own boy toy to hide.”

Jeonghan laughs a sweet laugh, something quite opposite from the plans he has up his sleeve; but it’s enough to get him under spotlights, cameras, and the men of his choice. Mingyu, along with many of the others in this club, know this of course.

“Since when have I ever needed worrying?” Mingyu scoffs at Jeonghan. “Besides, it’s not the relationship I’m talking about.” Jeonghan ignores Mingyu’s sigh and continues. “People notice how you’ve been coming back to Minghao’s show. It looks a little suspicious when everyone knows Paris and New York have been lining up at your doorstep to have you on their catwalk. If they see you two together like how you were just then, you know what they’re gonna end up thinking.”

There was an unwritten rule among models and fashion designers; a stigma that ran behind curtains and fabric. If a model is ever caught sleeping with a fashion designer, the accusations of special treatment, a raised pay, or better connections get thrown around with no mercy. They have their reasons for thinking that way.

Mingyu just sighs, however, and fishes out a 20 from his wallet, handing it to the bartender. “Goodnight, Jeonghan.” A silent ‘I promise I’ll be careful’ was exchanged in the way Mingyu patted Jeonghan’s back goodbye.

Mingyu weaves through the crowd, occasionally smiling and waving to those who greet him while he passes by. He’s so close to the exit, but a hand’s on his shoulder and with the amount of people in the club able to see him, as well as the cameras, Mingyu can’t afford to shrug it off.

“I was waiting all night to get to talk to you, but it’s like you were hiding in that bar the entire time.”

Mingyu turns and faces the figure behind him with a tight smile.

“Nice to see you here, Wonwoo. Having fun trying to get in people’s pants tonight? Or are you bored with that already?” Mingyu has fun with the way Wonwoo’s smirk falters even slightly.

“Minghao’s giving your ego a little boost I see. I _really_ didn’t think it could use much more.”

The leather clutch in Mingyu’s hands squeaked from how tight he was clenching his fists, and his jawline looked as though it was cut by a blade from how hard he was grinding his teeth.

Mingyu scoffs though. He can get mad, he can get flustered, but he’ll die before letting that show on his face. That’s the sign of an amateur on the catwalk.

“What do you know about Minghao, huh?”

Mingyu walks up to Wonwoo slowly until their noses nearly touch and breathing could mingle; just the way Mingyu knows Wonwoo hates. Wonwoo once said it made him feel inferior to Mingyu, which was his second mistake.

The first was ever trusting Mingyu in the first place.

Mingyu leans in and whispers in Wonwoo’s ear.

“You think we sleep together? You think we make out backstage and hide in dressing rooms? Just cause I start hanging out with the guy it means we’re messing around the same way we did? You miss it that much?”

Wonwoo’s adam's apple bobs up and down in his neck.

“I know you miss me, Wonwoo, but I think you better watch out for your own lover boy over there. He’s looking a little too preoccupied without you by his side.”

Mingyu’s looking over Wonwoo’s shoulder to meet the eyes of a young model whose years of experience is not much further away from his years of age. Each feature sculpted and shaped to near god-like detail on his face was well known ever since he was young, and his name was working its way to that same level of close perfection.

When Wonwoo turns his head to see the same thing in Mingyu’s eyes, he huffs and combs his hands through his hair in a way that would’ve made Mingyu go insane at a time when he could get drunk on any kind of toxin given to him.

“You tell about Junhui, then you can bet Minghao won’t be your secret forever.”

Mingyu winks, ready to flee to the back door once more.

“When has it ever been hard to trust me?”

* * *

 

When Mingyu opens the door, the cool fresh autumn air greets him kindly, filtering out his lungs from the smoke and alcohol floating around the club inside. Not too far ahead, he sees a lanky body laid out across the seat of a motorcycle, his back against the hand clutch and legs propped up on the back wheel. He’s got earbuds in and his head bobbing along to the music as he scrolls through his phone.

If Mingyu didn’t know any better, he would’ve mistaken Minghao as a typical bratty teen running away from home for the night-- not a world class fashion designer with 10 more motorcycles like this back in his garage and a vacation home located somewhere in the Bahamas while he works in his office complex in the middle of Manhattan.

The way the wind’s fingers like to tangle in the locks of Minghao’s hair doesn’t help to make him look any less youthful.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”

Minghao’s head snaps up from his screen and smiles when he sees Mingyu walking up to him. He hums for a bit, pouting while he’s at it.

“I don’t know, it took quite a while for you to come out.” He sits up to pull Mingyu closer with his arms wrapping around Mingyu’s neck, but he doesn’t move to position himself on seat properly just yet. “I hope you didn’t get too distracted while you were in there without me.”

The way Minghao just breathes his words out and lets his lips brush against Mingyu’s lips as he talks drives Mingyu absolutely mad and he’s surprised he could get a ‘never’ out before he just takes what’s in his hands.

It’s heated and messy, but either of them can’t be bothered with their heightened senses when their minds are all fogged up.

Out of the two of them, however, Mingyu’s composed enough to pull away from Minghao, getting him to look into his eyes for a while.

“Why don’t we finish this at your place?”

Minghao smiles a cheeky smile and kisses Mingyu on the lips once more before scooting backwards and handing Mingyu a helmet. “Alright, but you’re driving.”

It only took speeding through three yellow lights and nearly beating four red lights to park in front of Minghao’s house, unlock the door, and scramble their way through the hallways with their clothes being stripped from their bodies.

Mingyu pressed Minghao into the bed who goes pliant underneath him. The sheets, along with the rest of their clothes, are forgotten and flung to the ground, leaving nothing in the way for the harsh breathing, heated touches, and love bites.

And amidst the haze of all the lust and sin, the night passed by with phones buzzing, calls unanswered, and text messages missed.

* * *

 

It’s warm when Mingyu wakes up. Although the blankets are only covering his legs at this point and he can hear the air conditioning blowing from the ceiling, it’s the way Minghao likes to sleep close to Mingyu with his head on Mingyu’s chest and an arm wrapped around his waist.

Something about the intimacy makes Mingyu believe it’s not just the body heat that makes him flushed to the cheeks.

Mingyu doesn’t get much time to look at Minghao and study his face in the light of the morning sun streaming in through the curtains before the other is rousing himself from sleep. He’s seen it plenty of times before, but Mingyu doesn’t think he could ever get used to how Minghao wakes up.

He’s gentle in the mornings, a split personality from any of the things he chooses to show in the night. Before he does anything to truly wake up, Minghao clings onto whatever he has in his arms first. And most of the time, that’d be Mingyu.

“Good morning you.” Mingyu mumbles in Minghao’s hair and lets him rustle around the blankets until he opens his eyes and squints at how bright the room is.

“Nrgh, I’m all sore.” Minghao rolls off Mingyu with a grunt. He sighs when all Mingyu chooses to do is laugh and peck kisses all over his cheeks and neck as condolence.

“You can’t blame me for that this time, darling. You asked for it last night.” Mingyu whispers this into Minghao’s skin as he continues to spread his lips all over his neck. It really doesn’t help that Minghao lets him do it, and that morning wood is indeed a thing.

“Would you have said no if I didn’t beg?”

Minghao knows he’s carnal sin and temptation brewed into a glass of fine wine. His toxins relieve those who thirst for something close to an escape. Turns out Mingyu likes the taste of poison.

“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll try again later.”

Mingyu pulls Minghao closer as he laughs. The outside world doesn’t exist to them in a moment like this; the concept of time, and money, or even the luxury of the house just outside the bedroom falls out of mind when they’re wrapped around each other.

At least, for Mingyu it feels that way.

“What time is it, babe?” Minghao asks, the air of peace and tranquility now crashing down.

Mingyu groans, refusing to let Minghao turn his head and read the clock on the wall as he tugs him back to his chest.

“Just five more minutes, please. I really don’t wanna leave yet.”

Mingyu isn't given much a choice when Minghao pushes him off and runs to the bathroom.

“Fuck, I’ve got a dress fitting at 12:30 oh my god.” The door slams shut with a click and the shower immediately switches on.

Mingyu reads the clock to say 12:03. Nice.

“Wait, does that mean I can’t join you?”

The only response Mingyu gets is a bottle being thrown at the door. Mingyu laughs, scooting off to the edge of the bed to shove his pants on one leg at a time. He reaches in his pocket to find his phone.

Usually, on a good day, Mingyu would have limited notifications greeting him on his phone first thing in the morning, or in this case, afternoon.

But Mingyu’s sad to say today is not a good day.

He’s got texts messages, phone calls, and voicemails ready for him to skip through as he eats lunch. But first order of business for Kim Mingyu, is to call his chauffeur, who probably has Minghao’s address memorized by heart at this point.

Mingyu sighs, looking through the calls and noticing an abundant amount of them coming from Jeonghan, including voicemails which, if you knew anything about Yoon Jeonghan, he doesn’t leave voicemails.

 

_“Mingyu, I don’t know what’s happening with you right now, but somehow people know about you and Minghao. I’ll send you the photos but don’t say anything to anyone, alright? Call me when you get this._

_“Mingyu, you’re a fucking moron. Call me when you get this message.” “_

_Mingyu, I swear to god if you don’t call me back the moment you get this message I will hunt you down and make sure you never walk on a runway ever again.”_

 

Mingyu looked at Jeonghan’s number on his phone for a bit, wondering if it was really worth the yelling and screaming he might get if he calls him now when it’s already, probably, too late.

He presses Jeonghan’s number.

 _“I thought I told you to be careful.”_ Mingyu can practically hear how much Jeonghan is restraining himself from shouting through the phone.

Mingyu sighs and rubs his face. “I thought I told you I was.”

_“Mingyu, did you even read any of the texts I sent you?”_

“Um,” Mingyu pulls the phone from his ear and puts Jeonghan on speaker. “I am now.”

 _“God, Mingyu, no wonder you were caught.”_ Jeonghan’s words are muffled by the way he sighs and probably rubbing his own face from how stressed Mingyu makes him.

Lo and behold, Mingyu’s scrolling through photos of a familiar redhead and tall figure making out on a familiar motorcycle behind a very familiar club. The details on the photos are just screaming to be released.

Mingyu groans and so does Jeonghan.

_“Does he know about this?”_

“No, we, uh, we just got up.”

_“What? Mingyu, it’s noon.”_

“And?”

_“You’ve got a photo shoot in nearly 2 hours.”_

“Ha, Minghao has a dress fitting in 30 minutes. Poor guy’s probably gonna have to make a dramatic entrance for himself.”

Mingyu laughs out a sigh at the image playing in his mind that he nearly misses Jeonghan’s words.

_“You need to end it with him.”_

Mingyu knew to expect it, but he guessed if there was enough hope and denial within him somewhere, Jeonghan would somehow forget to mention that.

There was only silence on the line for a few long moments and Mingyu still couldn’t find any words to say to Jeonghan, which was an unusual first. Jeonghan just sighs.

_“Mingyu, I know it’s hard, but you just can’t be seen with him anymore.”_

Right on time, Minghao walks out of the bathroom all dressed up and looking more like the Xu Minghao people read in the magazines.

Mingyu pockets his phone and stands up from the bed, his knees shaking and

“Alright, I think this looks acceptable enough to be fashionably late, but I don’t know. What do you think?”

Mingyu looks to Minghao and for the first time he wishes it wasn’t him. Turns out Minghao can read that on his face better than he can.

“Mingyu, what’s wrong?”

Minghao moves closer to Mingyu, his hands already held out to cup Mingyu’s face, but Mingyu backs away, nearly colliding with the bedside table. Mingyu can’t have him close like that, not when he’s wearing the cologne Mingyu gave him for his five month anniversary and the watch he has on his wrist is the same one Mingyu wore on a show two months ago. It doesn’t help that Mingyu knows Minghao glows because of him, and that they’ve never been happier since they met.

The full pack of cigarettes Mingyu found thrown in the trash the second week he started sleeping at Minghao’s place was still engrained in his mind.

“Minghao we have to end this.”

Minghao’s hands stuttered by his side and his smile falls of his face.

“What?”

Mingyu closed his eyes but his tears refused to take a hint. He curled his hands into balls by his side, willing them to stay still and not reach out to even touch Minghao.

“Please, don’t make me say it again.”

Minghao looked like it took a while to get his thoughts together, but Minghao’s running back in the bathroom and looking through his things before running back in the room with his phone in his hand.

“W-what, is it because of your _job_? Are you really putting your job over me? What was all this to you? Some sort of friends with benefits shit? I gave you your fucking job, and now you’re leaving? And for what, for _this_?”

Mingyu holds up his phone and shows his share of text messages and photos from last night. No doubt sent to him by some other friend only trying to protect him as well.

He could even read the same line Jeonghan had said himself.

“I’m so sorry Minghao. I really am, please.”

Minghao shakes his head, his eyes welling up with tears Mingyu rarely got the chance to see. It’s not a very good day when his luck ends up with him seeing Minghao in tears.

“If you were really sorry, Mingyu, you’d choose me. Please. This is me begging.”

Mingyu wants to scream, or pull his hair out, or anything, but leave Minghao like this. He’s shaking his head, whether for sanity or to avoid looking at Minghao, Mingyu’s too heartbroken to decide.

“That’s not fair, Minghao.”

“Just pick one or the other, Mingyu. Me or your job.”

Mingyu looked at the sun from the window, too far up in the sky and bright even behind clouds. It wasn’t a good time for the two of them to be together.

“It’s not like that, Minghao. Just trust me.”

And with that, Mingyu walks through the door and waits for his chauffeur outside the house, leaving his jacket, his watch, and what feels like a piece of his heart inside with Minghao.

He hopes Minghao will save at least one of those things.

Mingyu doesn’t wait too long before his car pulls up in front of him and he’s seated in the backseat, chugging down a glass of wine always at hand in the cooler. He takes his phone from his pocket and lifts it to his ear. He’s surprised Jeonghan even chose to stay on the line like that for so long.

“I hope you’re happy, Jeonghan.”

_“After hearing all of that? You know I’m not. I just need your safety.”_

Mingyu scoffs and hangs up. He hates that Jeonghan knows best.

And yet, after all that, Mingyu still doesn’t know what’s good for him.

* * *

 

The lights flash and music is loud. It’s quite perfect, actually. He’s got a pretty lady by his side and a smile in his eyes. He takes a sip from his champagne and avoids any and all questions. Simply using his face to the fullest extent.

Some pat his back and tell him a job well done, some take pictures with him and smile in front of cameras, and some like to call him Mingyu.

It’s a shame, however, that the party just so happened to missed him.

Mingyu is in his Porsche, driving through the streets of Manhattan until he reaches the glass building that always shines brighter in the night. Mingyu parks in the garage and walks in the building that has the letter _M_ being the shape of the doorknob in gleaming brass.

In the elevator he scans his ID and presses the highest level up, making his way up to an office that, for the past three years, has been used for other purposes. It’s a routine that Mingyu doesn’t mind walking through with a blindfold tied snugly over his eyes.

He doesn’t need to knock when he enters the room, nor does he address his presence. He simply takes off his shoes and hangs his coat on the rack. At first glance, the office doesn’t seem like it would even be considered an office, but more a living room to an apartment.

Not that Mingyu was complaining. The sofa was comfortable on the back and the walls were thick enough to trap in any sounds from leaving the room. It’s dark in the room, only a small lamp and the stars of the city skyline gleaming in through the window illuminated the room. But it’s enough to see Minghao come out from the back and greet Mingyu with a soft smile.

“You look good.”

Minghao’s dressed casually tonight, a simple button up shirt and black jeans for the evening. Something easy to rip off when the moon starts to dim. Mingyu smiles back.

“Since when have I not?”

Minghao scoffs, coming up to Mingyu and wrapping his arms around his neck as if it’s not the first time they’ve met in 3 months. They do, however, kiss the same way they did 3 years ago in this very same room, perhaps the very same spot.

“So, who’s your little doppelgänger this time?” Minghao asks, leading the way to the fridge where the wine and whiskey were stored to cool.

Minghao hands Mingyu his glass of scotch and lets him take a sip before answering.

“You remember that guy we met in the Bahamas?”

Minghao laughs, nearly spilling his wine on himself.

“I _told_ you he looked like you. I can’t believe you actually used him. Do people believe him?”

Mingyu shrugs. “I haven’t gotten a call from Jeonghan yet so I wanna say he’s doing a pretty good job.”

They both plop on the couch together, the both of them in each other’s arms while downing their drinks. It’s silent for a while with the two of them slowly getting used to being comfortable again without the worry of being caught.

“How have your projects been?” Mingyu nudges Minghao’s shoulder who looked like he was getting lost in his glass of wine.

Minghao smiles at the mention of his work and he points to a drawing he has pinned up on the wall to the far side. Mingyu notices how his eyes brighten up the more he talks about anything he’s planning. There are mannequins and rolls of fabric and unsown shirts around everywhere in the other room just waiting for a day to be shown through curtains and under lights.

For now, however, Mingyu just listens.

“I’m working on next year’s fall and winter collection, and I’m putting in some of those coat ideas you showed me back when you were in Paris.” Minghao smiles, still sipping his wine while he looks at his drawings. He’s got a tender look to him that fills Mingyu’s chest up. “A lot of them would look great on you.” Minghao mumbles, loud and clear for Mingyu to hear.

Mingyu presses his lips against Minghao’s temple and holds him close.

“I wish I could see them one day.”

Minghao nods.

“Yeah,” He turns to Mingyu with a smile, laughing a bit. “Maybe one day.”

Perhaps one day, Mingyu thinks, the two of them could be able to see each other again where they don’t have to hide by the shadows of the night and lie to themselves when daylight comes again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be less modelling and more...dirty media(???) sigh. I wanted to get into more detail about this story and write some more scenes cause I started getting more attached to it the more I started writing but I got lazy and impatient oops. anyway i hope you liked it.


End file.
